Deal
by Holly17
Summary: Do you find it hard to move on?


"Here's the deal, you meet me in the restaurant at 6 and I'll buy you dinner."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll meet you there then. K, Steph?"  
  
"Yeah, course. You sure nothing's wrong? Amy?"  
  
"Yes, nothing's wrong. I'll be here, you'll be half way across the state, I'll meet you tonight."  
  
"Good. Bye then."  
  
Amy watched her leave.  
  
~  
  
"Two o'clock appointment, Amy Dumas."  
  
"One moment, Miss. Dumas.yep, take a seat."  
  
"Thanks-"  
  
"Oh, no, here she is, go straight through."  
  
"Right, cheers." Amy walked in and sat on the sofa.  
  
"Amy, nice to see you. How've you been since our first appointment last week?"  
  
"Just fine. I don't want to be here long."  
  
"I see you're tired."  
  
"I'm fed up. The only reason I talk to you is because there's no one else I can talk to. How sad is that? I can have any fucking thing that I want except a girlfriend."  
  
"Is this to do with Stephanie?"  
  
"Um. It's just me standing all alone while she goes off and plays, Miss. Social. And of course there's always a reason I can't come."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as it's a family thing or business only or it'll bore me too much."  
  
"Don't you think that's for you to decide?"  
  
"Exactly. She's just walking all over me. We never talk about anything of importance anymore. The thing is.I'm really in love with her. Her smile makes everything worthwhile.but I know I have to do something to make myself happier than I am now. I don't know what that is though. Maybe it's time I do move on."  
  
"Are you worried that you might not have it easy finding someone else because you move around so much?"  
  
"Maybe. I guess. Like I said I don't really have any proper friends but.I dun knows." She stood up, "I'm off, I've made a decision, cheers. You have my account details?"  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What the hell you doing there? I thought you wanted me to eat dinner with you. I'm at the restaurant. Amy?"  
  
"Thought we could stay in tonight."  
  
"But.I'm confused. We did book a table at this restaurant right?"  
  
"Yeah, I cancelled it."  
  
"I didn't get a text, my pager must be faulty."  
  
"I didn't send you a message in any form."  
  
"Uh? What's going on then?"  
  
"Just decided not to come."  
  
".I'll be there in two. You really put me out on this one." Steph clicked her cell off.  
  
"Well I just received our monthly bank statement. See what you have to say about that."  
  
~  
  
"What about it? I forgot to collect it this morning. It's a statement, big deal."  
  
"This past month you've been going to party's, family dinner's and shit right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well was it your mom and dad that weren't hungry or shane and your mom, shane and your dad. Maybe you weren't as hungry."  
  
"I'm not getting you here."  
  
"I mean, I got a C in my Math all through school which is pretty average so I don't claim to be great but 4 people and 2 meals just don't add up. Two of you must have really been sick and only just made it to dinner or something, huh?"  
  
"Wh-What are you getting at?"  
  
"I didn't know you had to pay for yourself at party's either. Who is she? Must be someone from work, these restaurants are all over the place, even England. I got seven dinner's in four weeks. That's almost two a week. Call me stupid.no, go on, call me stupid. Say I'm stupid Steph because you already think I must be."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ar, is that all you can manage? Just 'no' or does your vocabulary stretch? I mean, we haven't really spoken lately have we?" Steph looked blankly at her not saying a word. "That's okay. You have your life. I'll go and try to buy one. They'll be a removal's van here in two days. I've put my stuff in the shed, they've got the keys, I moved your grasscutter into the garage so they can't get at anything that isn't mine."  
  
".at least stay for a while."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I want you to."  
  
"I just want to go now. I'll take my car. Look at a few houses the next few weeks and set up on my own. I don't need you. It's funny though, I wanted you for a while. Maybe I still do."  
  
~  
  
"S'cuse me?"  
  
"Hello, how are you?" She grinned.  
  
"I'm good. This is like so unprofessional of me but here's my phone number. Give me a call sometime, uh?"  
  
Amy laughed and pulled a chair from behind beside her, "Take a seat right now if you want."  
  
"Really? I mean, cool."  
  
"What you here for?"  
  
"Er, I work here."  
  
Amy looked at the uniform, "Complete giveaway, yeah, I have noted stupid lately."  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe you've got other things on your mind."  
  
"Did have. Brightened up my day for seeing you though."  
  
"Flattery gets you nowhere."  
  
"Well in that case," Amy started, "looking a bit like a trout with those pants in your socks, huh?"  
  
She laughed, "Rid my bike to work, thanks for spotting it."  
  
Yu know, moving on isn't that hard. You just have to try. 


End file.
